


Body Is a Temple

by Jaetion



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: Immortan Joe is worshiped by a War Boy.A fill for allthisandtea for the Gigadumpster Secret Santa 2018 exchange! I hope you like it!





	Body Is a Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singswithtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/gifts).



Benefits that even he hadn’t considered when he’d ascended to his throne were now spread out before him and Joe set aside his impatience for a moment to gaze at the War Boy. They were legion, and his commands were almost the only communication he had with them. But individually… Lithe, honed slender and hard by the wasteland, eyes flashing from inside the dark smudges of paint. The skinnier of War Boys were nearly as nubile as his girls and unlike the Wives, who didn’t appreciate his gifts, they loved him. Even the big ones, bulky from taking whatever passed as food from the weaker Boys, would sink to their knees in supplication.

Worshipped.

He could see it in the War Boy’s face: the hope. The desperation. What a combination, he thought with satisfaction as he watched the Boy wiggle in bliss at his attention. Excitement, but with a tint of fear. He’d intended them to be soldiers. Weapons. He hadn’t anticipated that they’d be diversions. But now the anticipation…

The Boy babbled about the raid, the aquacola, other things that Joe didn’t bother to pay attention too. His voice was husky as it stuttered out through his chapped lips. Leaning back slightly let Joe spread his legs more, give his erection more room to grow and the War Boy followed the movement. Enough foreplay, Joe thought as he pressed the heel on his hand against his cock - he’d had enough of the War Boy’s seduction. When Joe held up his hand and the Boy instantly went silent. He licked his lips, a nervous tic, and the movement was almost erotic in its unpracticed innocence.

“Come here,” Joe commanded and the Boy’s long legs straightened as he shot up from his kneeling position. His muscled chest, scarred up in the insane designs that they carved on each other, was heaving at the summoning. “What’s your name?”

Immediately he regretted asking - The Boy stammered out another long, pointless sentence until another flick of Joe’s hand silenced him once more. With his hand up, all he had to do was stretch forward to grab one of the War Boy’s wrists. The Boy was slack, easy to pull close despite his weight, despite his muscles. Such good boys, Joe thought. He’d trained them all so well. 

“Don’t keep me waiting. Remove my armor.”

With his other hand clamped around the Boy’s chin he dragged the pale face down to his waiting cock. Falling heavily, the War Boy’s knees thumped onto the ground and the mess of trinkets he had in his pockets jingled. Even being held in place the War Boy was in motion, that strong body undulating... A grunt was all it took to get the War Boy to start unbuckling Joe’s armor. The War Boy reflexes were too quick to be smacked in the face as Joe’s cock sprang free. But Joe held him too tightly for the Boy to jerk away. When he rubbed his thumb against the Boy’s smooth skin, he smeared away the white paint.

“You want to serve the Immortan,” he said slowly, rumbling out the last word and watching with satisfaction as the bald head nodded. Emphatically. 

The lips had almost touched Joe’s cockhead - But he had underestimated the enthusiasm and to answer Joe, the War Boy’s head snapped back up. Immediately a stream of words spilled out from between the Boy’s lips. Joe’s groan of irritation turned into one of pleasure as he shoved the blabbering Boy down, and that flapping mouth lapped finally over his cock.

He probably didn’t need to keep his grip on the War Boy, pushing and pulling him in a rhythm like a military tattoo. Even with Joe’s legs spread, the Boy’s shoulders were too broad for him to fit neatly in front of Joe’s crotch, and Joe watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Boy’s bare back flexed and bent as he struggled to find a comfortable angle. His hand slid from the back of the Boy’s head down his neck, over the bump of his spine and down that back that was nearly bucking under his palm. Leaning forward forced the Boy to swallow more of his cock and suddenly the vigorous but sloppy sucking deepened into a melting pleasure. 

The slick, hot throat, tight and soft as a woman. Joe groaned and thrust as far as he could, held himself there until he was vaguely aware of the Boy’s long fingers balling into fists. Bunched shoulders, boots scratching at the floor, that wet heat engulfing his cock - 

He withdrew, plunged again. His cock head bumped against the roof of the mouth, scraped over teeth, finally slid down that throat again. In, out, in, out, the Boy’s lips wet too, puckered and pouted, clung to his cock tip. Bending over him he could feel the Boy’s body heat radiating upwards. When his sweat dripped down onto that bare back, it dripped away white - Almost obscenely like semen, Joe thought wildly through his panting. Speeding up, he was a piston and the sound on each slap of his balls against the Boy’s face only made him harder. Closed his eyes, peeled them open so he could watch. Wet silk, gripping and slipping around his cock. He pulled out completely and the cold air made pushing back into the Boy all the more sweet.

A wave of pleasure left him weak and his free hand flailed until he shoved down onto the Boy’s back, hand planted over the ribs to prop himself up. He was almost leaning off the bed now, legs starting to quiver. In, out, in, out, slap, slap, slap, while the War Boy tried hard, so hard, not to struggle. He shifted and knees skidded and almost dropped Joe’s cock, but then the Boy’s mouth was back where it was supposed to be -

He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. The orgasm he’d been waiting for was edging closer. Joe released it and the War Boy - And the Boy stayed still and perfect just like Joe knew he would, eyes wide as they stared up at him from between his legs. That look made him come harder, shooting his seed in unrelenting spurts down that throat, which spasmed around his cock like it was milking him. The Boy’s eyes fluttered shut and he choked a noise - It might have been “Joe.”

He parked his cock there in the Boy as he softened, and the obedient Boy sucked gently,lips pressed down to keep Joe in his mouth. Joe leaned back on his elbows, moving careful so he wouldn’t dislodge his cock, and basked in the afterglow of it, letting his taunt muscles relax. He’d earned it. He deserved it. When the Boy swiped his tongue over Joe’s cock head, he reached forward to pat him on his smooth scalp. Maybe he’d keep the Boy longer, let him continue to worship Joe with his mouth.

“Good boy,” Joe said and the Boy writhed in pleasure.


End file.
